Terence
Terence is a crawler tractor, who works near Thomas' Branch Line. He is owned by Farmer Finney. Bio in the Railway Series Thomas insulted Terence for having caterpillar tracks, but regretted it after Terence pulled him from a snowdrift. Terence befriended Duck while Thomas was at the Works. Terence did Percy's shunting work at Ffarquhar while Percy was at Knapford Harbour. Terence was helping build a barn on the day Victoria was sent back to Thomas' Branch Line. After swerving for a boulder by the Hackenbeck tunnel his trailer fell down the cutting and balanced dangerously on a tree. Bio in the Television Series As in the Railway Series, Terence went to rescue Thomas when he got stuck in the snow. He later helped Mrs. Kyndley, when her house was snowed up, and looked after her house when she went with the engines to a Christmas Party. In the second season, he befriended Duck while Thomas was at the works, and attended the Christmas Party at Tidmouth. In the third series, he helped Trevor with the planting of new trees in the forest after a storm and assured Henrythat the forest would look better than ever before. He also got trapped near a level crossing when Mavis got stuck and blocked the road. When Bertie got stuck in the mud at the Vicar of Wellsworth's party, Terence used strong ropes to pull him out. Later, when villagers were stranded by snow, Terence helped them by ploughing the snow away. In the fourth season, he was seen working at a farm near where Sir Handel had an accident. In the fifth season, he warned James about the damage that trees can do, and reminded Percy that Mrs. Kyndley's daughter was to get married. He was also seen working at Boulder Quarry. In the sixth season, he helped clear away fallen rock on the line which had derailed Thomas, and almost Toby. He was later seen ploughing in a field, when Duncan lost his whistle trying to surprise him. In the seventh season, he helped clear away a tree that had fallen on the line, and pulled Elizabeth out of the snow. In The Great Discovery, when Thomas went missing, Terence helped with the search for him, and once Thomas was found, Terence informed Harvey of the news. In the twenty-first season, Terence took a shortcut over a frozen lake while collecting Christmas trees for the holiday market, but in the process the ice began to break. While Thomas did rescue Terence, the Christmas tree was lost. Personality Terence is an assertive, orange tractor with caterpillar tracks. The engines find these very unusual, but Terence is very capable of proving that he does not need rails and that his tracks allow him to go practically anywhere. He takes any teasing in the name of fun and is happy to get on with his job, usually partaking in agricultural work. Terence never hesitates to assist in emergencies or sticky situations, road or rail, due to his helpful, forgiving nature. His tracks are particularly invaluable in harsh winter conditions when snow can affect transport across the Island. He may be slow, but he is versatile, adaptable, and helpful. He can usually be found transporting agricultural produce or cheerily ploughing fields beside Thomas's branch line. Trivia * Terence is also best friends with Sweetie Drops. * Terence guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series starting with ''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends Season 21 episode: Terence Breaks the Ice ''when he talks in CGI. * Terence had some modifications in the twenty-first season, including: * Losing his widow's peak. * Gaining eyebrows. * His face also became more elongated, covering his entire front, and lost the small indents it originally had. * Up until Season 21, Terence never had any eyebrows in the television series, although he has eyebrows in some illustrations and merchandise. * Terence is the first non-rail character introduced in the entire series. * Terence and Gustavo are the only characters to use a snowplough outside of winter. * Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Tractors Category:Thomas & Friends Characters (RWS) Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Tracked vehicles Category:Citizens of Equesodor